


Absolutely

by Ladybrain86



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Brief mention of other teams, Dancing, Descriptive Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Facial, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Language Kink, M/M, Mention of previous M/F, Mike Green being a pushy bottom, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top!Backstrom, Washington Capitals, bottom!Green, hockey rpf - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybrain86/pseuds/Ladybrain86
Summary: In early 2010, two talented hockey players who also happen to be best friends (with occasional benefits) tumble into deeper feelings for one another.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, bear with me here. This fic is 9 years old. It’s dated in that I cringe sometimes when I read certain parts of it, but I don’t hate it and younger me was proud of it, so here it is on AO3. It was originally hosted on Livejournal, back when that was relevant, in the community 2mins4slashing.
> 
> This work was always, and shall forever remain unbetaed. Certain parts of the fic were inspired by things that actually happened. For example: Mike Green’s Twitter posts, Nick Backstrom’s copious use of the word “absolutely”, the fact that they were (and still are 9 years later even though they are on different teams) very close friends, comments made in team videos, actual events in hockey games (such as fights and suspensions, wins and losses, etc), a Caps Dads trip and the actual Caps game schedule from late January into February of 2010.
> 
> All of the making out, blow jobs, frotting and sex is made up however. For the benefit of me and you. The Swedish is Google translated circa 2010. Please forgive my lazy ass. Translations will be at the end of the chapter where any Swedish dialogue appears.
> 
> Enjoy, friends. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it 9 years ago. Feel free to leave a comment or a kudos if you feel so compelled. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Mike spend some time in Mike’s hot tub.

**Part 1**  
  
Mike sits down on the bench in the locker room, bending over to remove his skates. Sitting back up, he winces and rolls his shoulders back and forth. Coming down from the high of their eighth hard-earned win in a row unfortunately did not ease his full body ache. He has taken a lot of hard hits in the past couple of games and he feels as if they are catching up with him all at once.  
  
Across from him on the other side of the locker room Nick is zipping up his backpack, having quickly removed his gear and packed up. He looks up and notices Green’s grimace.  
  
“Hey, Mike you ok?” Nick asks.  
  
Mike looks up and frowns.  
  
“I’m fine, just sore is all. It’s nothing serious.”  
  
“Why don’t you use your hot tub tonight? Take time to recharge.” The Swede suggests.  
  
Mike realizes in that moment that, oh yeah, he’s home now and he can actually go back to his own house, sit in his hot tub on his deck and then take a shower in his own bathroom and go to sleep in his king size bed.  
  
“That’s a good idea, Nicky. I could definitely use it.”  
  
Nick, his roommate on away games, would not be around though and over the past several games away, Mike had gotten used to the company and the feeling of a warm body lying next to him in bed. Throughout the season, their easy friendship had grown and changed. Sometimes in the dark, quiet privacy of their hotel room, they would kiss, touch, grope, grind, come. They’d both always come.  
  
They don’t talk about it at all, they just let it happen and in recent months it’s happened frequently. While Mike enjoys just hanging out with Nick as friends, the possibility of adrenaline-laced, post-game sexual activity is always welcome.  
  
“Hey…why don’t you join me?” Green asks, knowing how much Backstrom loves the hot tub, probably more than he liked them himself.  
  
“Yeah, sure. Absolutely.” Nick smiles. “I just got to go home first real quick, ok?”  
  
“Cool, I’ll see you when I see you.”  
  
“I’ll text you when I’m headed over.”  
  
Nick runs his hand through his mop of blonde hair and puts on his Capitals baseball cap. He pats the older boy on the shoulder and squeezes. Mike leans into the touch slightly.  
  
He looks down at his feet when Backstrom leaves the room.  
  
\--  
  
After entering his penthouse, Mike, on a whim decides to send out a quick tweet about how he plans to spend his night. He types quickly into his iPhone.  
  
_Chilling in the hot tub tonight. I need some R &R._  
  
He leaves his cell phone, keys and wallet on the kitchen counter and heads into his room to change into swimming trunks. When he reenters the kitchen, his phone buzzes quietly. He checks it and sees it’s a text from Nick.  
  
_Be there soon. Bringing you a surprise._  
  
Green wonders briefly if Backstrom follows his Twitter and this message was Nick’s response, or if it was purely a coincidence. He shrugs it off and decides to ask him later since he is more intrigued by Backstrom’s promise of a “surprise”. Nick was not the spontaneous type; that was Alex’s forte. He considers the possibilities of what the surprise might be as he retrieves two large towels from the linen closet before he makes his way out onto his deck. He gives up trying to figure it out when he sinks into the welcoming heat of the chlorinated water.  
  
He leans his head back and looks up into the dark night sky, watching his breath in the cold winter air. The steam from the tub caresses his cheeks and warms his face as he closes his eyes and finally, finally relaxes.  
  
Several minutes later, the sliding door from his living room opens and Backstrom walks out onto the deck, setting down his backpack, which clinks suspiciously.  
Green sets his drooping gaze on Backstrom and smiles slowly at him.  
  
“Hey, Nicky.”  
  
“You look relaxed.” Nick gives him a one sided grin.  
  
Mike just smiles wider at him and shuts his eyes again and sighs deeply.  
  
“I’ll be right back.” Nick says as he grabs something from his bag and disappears back inside the penthouse.  
  
When he returns, Mike does his best not to laugh; Nick is wearing one of the silliest excuses for swimwear Mike has ever seen. They are swimming trunks, but they are formfitting like a Speedo, and short covering Nick’s legs only down to his upper thigh. The best part about them (for Mike) is that they are green. The older boy finally lets out a suppressed chortle.  
  
“Please tell me that’s not my surprise.”  
  
“What?” Nick looks at Mike then down at his swimwear. He cocks an eyebrow at Mike when he realizes what he meant.  
  
“Ew, no. That would be weird of me.” Nick says and shakes his head.  
  
“You Europeans and your weird concept of fashion. I’ll never understand it. At least you’re not as bad as Sasha.”  
  
“That’s true.” Nick laughs as he sets down two shot glasses he got from Mike’s kitchen by his backpack.  
  
Mike officially dubs Backstrom’s backpack “The Bag of Swedish Tricks” when his teammate pulls a bottle of what is immediately recognizable to Mike as alcohol. Nick unscrews the cap and fills both shot glasses almost to the brim.  
Nick carefully picks up the glasses and gingerly hands them both for Mike to hold for the moment.  
  
“What are we drinking?” Green asks with a small smile on his face.  
  
Backstrom goes to retrieve the bottle and sets it on the rim of the hot tub. He turns it around so Mike can see the brand of liquor. As it turns out it was a popular brand he was quite familiar with.  
  
“Absolut vodka.” Nick hisses as he lowers himself into the water slowly.  
  
“That’s Swedish right?” Mike asks as he hands Nick his shot.  
  
“Yeah, sort of. There are more authentic Swedish vodkas but this was best I could do on short notice.”  
  
“No, its great! I love Absolut.” And its true he really does.  
  
“This is your surprise.” Nick says as he lifts his shot glass.  
  
Green mirrors Nick, lifting his glass also and smiles. “Thanks, Nicky.”  
  
The younger boy clinks his glass to Green’s and they bring their drinks to their lips and shoot.  
  
Green sets his shot glass down on the rim of the hot tub next to the Absolut and squeezes his eyelids shut, embracing the burn as it slithers down into his stomach. When he opens them, he sees that Nick has moved closer to him and is holding another shot in each hand. There is a mischievous grin on the Swede’s face to accompany the enigmatic glint in his big green eyes.  
  
Nick hands one of the shots to Mike and the younger man’s grin grows into a full-blown smile.  
  
“I knew you’d want another. Besides, we are big boys right now, Greenie. Both over 200 pounds. One shot is not enough to relax us.”  
  
Green doesn't argue with Backstrom's logic, and they shoot again. Their glasses clink back down onto the rim of the hot tub. They help themselves to a third round and a fourth, and then Backstrom sets the glasses aside.  
  
Nick is close enough that Mike can smell the alcohol on his breath. It’s strong and intoxicating and Mike leans a little bit closer, invitingly. Backstrom closes in, his nose brushes Green’s and they kiss. They don’t skirt around the issue and both approach the kiss with their mouths parted, tongues peeking through their lips. Green licks gently along Nick’s teeth and the Swede parts his lips wider for him. What began as a gentle communion of lips soon becomes an incensed battle of lips, teeth and tongue.  
  
Mike moans, pressing a closed mouth kiss to Nick’s upper lip. The blonde responds in kind by biting Mike’s full lower lip as he pulls away. This elicits a gasp from the older boy and that enigmatic glint returns to Nick’s eyes. Mike’s head swims with the combination of the heat of the hot tub, the gentle buzz of the alcohol and lust.  
  
Mike’s eyelids are at half-mast but he still meets Nicks inquisitive gaze. Green then realizes the only reason Nick’s lips haven’t returned to his is that he is waiting silently and eagerly for permission to continue. Suddenly Mike feels butterflies in his stomach and a feeling swells in his chest, a combination of eagerness and nervousness. He’s never felt this way with Nick before.  
  
“Nick this isn’t…wasn’t a um…” Mike falters.  
  
Backstrom leans back a little bit and allows Green to gather his thoughts.  
  
“This isn’t a booty call.” The brunette finally stutters out.  
  
Now it’s Nick’s turn to try and contain his laughter, which he fails to do. Mike’s eyebrows draw together in a moment of self-conscious anxiety.  
  
“ ‘Booty call’,” Backstrom scoffs, “That’s such a weird term.”  
  
Nick leans back in close to Mike’s face, his warm breath a stark contrast to the cold dry air.  
  
“Dat’s not what we are. Not how we work.” Backstrom’s English is getting sloppy and Green wonders if it’s because of the lust or the alcohol or both. Mike’s curls his upper lip in a snarl and jerks his chin up quickly in what he hopes Nick perceives as a challenge.  
  
“How do we work then, Backstrom?”  
  
Nick’s light eyebrows draw together and he sneers, an aggressive response to Mike’s challenge.  
  
“Turn around.” Nick growls so low it’s almost a purr.  
  
A small wave of fear wells up in Mike’s chest and closes up his throat.  
  
“What?” Mike’s voice cracks.  
  
“I said…”  
  
Nick plants himself in one of the built in seats of the hot tub, his back to the jets. He grabs a hold of Mike’s shoulders and turns him around roughly. The water splashes onto the rim of the hot tub as Nick seats Mike directly in front of him, but facing the other way. Once Backstrom has Green where he wants him he squeezes his shoulders so hard, Green whimpers in pain.  
  
“…Turn. Around.” Nick whispers into Mike’s ear.  
  
Mike’s breathing ratchets up from fear, arousal and anticipation. He shivers as the blonde runs his hand slowly down his spine. Nick has never been like this with him before. Strong and aggressive. Forceful. Commanding.  
  
He's surprised to find that he really, really likes it.  
  
“You need to relax. Calm down. Take time to rest; you are too stressed.” Nick’s voice is calm again as his hands reach up to each of Mike’s shoulders, this time gently but firmly massaging them. After a few moments of this, Green leans back into the touch and moans in relief. All of the soreness and tension slowly begins to seep from the older boy's muscles.  
  
The Swede’s strong, callused hands span the pale expanse of Mike’s lightly muscled back. Nick presses his thumbs slowly but deeply into each dip and curve, searching for tension knots. When he finds one, he carefully rubs his thumb in a circle over it in the hopes of causing Mike some relief.  
  
“Oh, yeah. That feels awesome.” Green groans his approval a little too loudly into the quiet night air and leans his head to the left, exposing the right side of his neck to Nick ever so invitingly. Backstrom licks his lips and struggles to suppress a whimper as a pang of desire sparks down through his chest and his belly right down into his groin. In this exact moment, Mike scoots back a little closer to Nick.  
  
Both men gasp quietly as Mike’s ass grazes Nick’s hardness and they both freeze. The gravity of what this is becoming hitting them both as they each contemplate how far they want to take this tonight.  
  
They’ve only ever hooked up on the road, but they both want it now. Neither boy wants to talk about this either, whether this will change things or whatever. In the ensuing tense, silent moments both boys end up treating this as they would a play on the ice. Nick waits patiently for his teammate’s next move and calculates the possibilities. Mike acts in the moment with a heated intensity.  
  
Mike rolls his hips hard and slow back into Nick’s erection. The Swede lets out a heavy breath he feels like he had been holding in for minutes. His hands start to move again but now in slow caresses, reaching around to touch Mike’s chest. He pulls Mike closer to him until his back is flush up against his chest. The brunette sighs and rolls his hips forward and back again rubbing his firm, round ass against Nick’s pelvis tortuously slow. Backstrom reaches his right hand up, over and around Green’s right shoulder to sloppily trace the thick, black lines of Green’s tribal tattoo. Nick finally makes a small, tentative thrust forward into the small of Mike’s back. The older boy moans happily as the Swede finally gets the show on the road.  
  
Backstrom licks a hot, wet stripe from the top of Green’s spine up to the base of his skull, ending his travels with an open mouthed kiss. He leans forward and to the left, nuzzling behind the Canadian’s left ear. His hot breath sends another shiver down Mike’s spine. Nick reaches down through the thin smattering of dark chest hair until his fingers graze over Mike’s nipples.  
  
Nick’s thrusts become bolder against Mike’s ass as he twists and pulls at the older boy’s nipples. Green tries to contain his whimpers, his moans and the increased thrusting of his hips. But he can’t. He can’t. It’s too good.  
  
At last, after what felt to Mike like an eternity, Nick’s right hand slowly skids down his stomach to cup his straining, aching hardness. The blonde bites down hard on Green’s earlobe at the same time that he digs the heel of his hand into Mike’s erection and squeezes hard.  
  
In that precise moment, Mike Green snaps.  
  
He turns gracelessly in Backstrom’s lap, splashing water all around them. Their eyes meet and Green takes in the younger man’s expression. His grin is no longer youthfully mischievous. It’s deliciously wicked. The brunette leans in and their mouths crash together without finesse. Their noses are smashed together, bordering on painful so Nick changes his angle of approach biting back into the kiss. Their tongues tangle and thrust and their teeth click together so hard, it tingles the nerves uncomfortably inside their jaws. Both men grunt and moan, their lips and tongues vibrating with the sounds.  
  
Mike yanks his mouth away from Nick’s with a wet, obscene smack. He opens his eyes, which he hadn’t realized he’d shut until now. He meets Nick’s heated gaze as the Swede smoothes his hands down his back, resting them on his hips. His fingers toy with the waistband of the older boy’s swim trunks. Mike lifts his hips then and thrusts his hardness into Nick’s stomach. The rough fabric rubs and chafes unpleasantly and Mike winces at the feeling.  
  
Nick takes in Mike’s expression and reaches his hands underneath the waistband of the swimming trunks. He pulls and tugs them down urgently as he helps Mike maneuver awkwardly out of them. Mike grabs the trunks and tosses them to the deck where they land with a loud wet plop.  
  
The Canadian straddles Backstrom’s thighs, seating himself comfortably on top of the younger man’s still covered hardness and grinds down slow and hard. Nick closes his eyes and breathes out hard against Mike’s face, blowing back a few locks of dark brown hair from his forehead. Green looks up at the Swede’s face, pleased to find it flushed red with heat, lust and exertion. He presses his mouth against the plush curve of Backstrom’s lips gently swiping small licks against the scars on his upper and lower lips. He rolls his hips again and again until the younger man below him finds his rhythm and joins in.  
  
They grind and hump and it’s messy and it’s amazing. Mike’s erection slip slides against Nick’s stomach on every rise and fall of his hips. Nick’s hard-on is still trapped inside his too tight swimwear, and he tortures both of them with it by grinding it as far into the crack of Mike’s ass as he can. On the next thrust upward, the blonde slides his hands from Mike’s hips down to grip his ass. He squeezes each cheek and pulls them apart, rubbing his hardness back and forth behind Green’s balls.  
  
The older boy throws his head back and moans louder than he has all night. Nick takes this opportunity to place open-mouthed kisses down Mike’s neck, laving over his Adam’s apple, nipping at his collarbone, sucking his way down his chest. The blonde stops kissing and presses his forehead to Mike’s chest and growls, slamming his hips up hard and ruthlessly fast. Mike squeezes his arms around Nick’s shoulders and rests his cheek on the top of the Swede’s head and holds on. He continues to grind his dick up against Backstrom’s stomach, which feels wonderful, but he knows it just isn’t going to be enough to get him there. He whines desperately and lifts his head up, trying to pull away from the man beneath him.  
  
Backstrom looks up at him, he looks almost angry he’s so incensed in the moment, in the need to get off. When he sees the desperation on Green’s face though, his expression softens.  
  
“Nick…Nicky I need more. I need…” Mike whines shamelessly.  
  
“Ja, ja okay.” Nick says, his English still shot, and pushes Mike off of him gently and pushes him down towards the center of the hot tub where it’s deepest.  
  
“Kneel down.” Nick orders softly. Mike obeys and kneels so that only his neck and head are above the water.  
  
Without breaking eye contact, Backstrom reaches down and removes his ridiculous swimwear at last and chucks it in the general vicinity of Mike’s trunks on the deck. Nick crowds in close to Mike and kneels down to his level. He grabs Mike’s hips and pulls.  
  
Nick sighs and groans, his expression one of rapture, as their naked cocks finally make full contact. Mike is tired of waiting and starts grinding immediately, taking the younger boy off guard. Nick tries to still Mike’s hips, but the brunette shakes his head and brings his arms up and around Backstrom’s shoulders. He leans in for a kiss, which the blonde returns, and then rests his forehead on his teammate’s.  
  
“C’mon, Nicky.”  
  
The pleading whisper against his face breaks the ever patient Nicklas Backstrom’s resolve, and he gives up on wanting to make this last any longer. He grabs both of their lengths in his hand and gently squeezes them together, and they both gasp. He pulls up and down, up and down jacking them off slowly at first, but the languid pace does not last long.  
  
As worked up as both boys are, it’s less than a minute before they are both coming. It’s not romantic or synchronic; Green comes first, keening loudly and enthusiastically and Backstrom soon follows, grunting and gasping quietly against Mike’s mouth.  
  
At the end they both breathe heavily with the exertion and relief. They shrug into a loose embrace and lay together in the warm water for a good five minutes before either moves or utters a word. Finally, Nick shifts and gently pushes Mike off of him.  
  
“I’m sorry about umm…in the hot tub…” Nick begins.  
  
Green quickly understands that Backstrom is trying to apologize for coming in his hot tub, and he chuckles.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Nicky.”  
  
Nick’s expression is unreadable as he gets out of the hot tub, wraps a towel around his waist and goes into the house without a word. The brunette tries to convince himself to think nothing of Backstrom’s enigmatic silence as he too dries himself off and slides open the door into the warmth of his living room.  
  
Nick leans against the kitchen counter facing away from the sliding door. Shining droplets of water trickle down Nick’s broad back and Mike wants to lick them away, swallow the bitter chlorinated water despite the taste. He refrains though, and settles for bringing his hand up to Backstrom’s shoulder and pulling him around to face him.  
  
Nick turns, but does not meet his eyes. Mike brings his hand to Backstrom's chin and tips his face up, forcing him to look at him.  
  
“Nicky, what…”  
  
“Can I spend the night?”  
  
Mike is caught off guard and he finds himself uncharacteristically speechless.  
  
“I…um…sure. Of course.” Green replies, he hopes not too enthusiastically. “I can set you up here on the couch if you’d like…”  
  
Nick laughs in Green’s face and walks away towards the master bedroom. On his way he pulls the towel from his waist, dries his hair and throws the towel towards in the hamper outside the laundry room. Mike finds himself speechless again, twice within two minutes and he’s starting to think he’s setting a personal record.  
  
Green follows Backstrom into the bedroom only to find that the Swede has made himself all too comfortable in his king size bed. Green bashfully drops his towel to the floor, thankful that Nick didn’t turn on the light on his way into the bedroom.  
  
Mike gets into bed, silently, and pulls the black covers up to his shoulders. He is facing away from Nick and fully intended to fall asleep this way, but Nick turns towards him, and pulls him until Green’s back is to his chest. Their bodies together in what under much different circumstances, Mike tells himself, might be considered spooning.  
  
Nick kisses Mike’s shoulder and sighs, wrapping his right arm around Mike’s torso. The older boy stiffens at the intimacy of it all, but Backstrom’s steady breathing calms him into relaxation. He falls asleep in the arms of his teammate, thinking that maybe he could get used being held like this.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick takes care of an injured Mike (after he scolds him for getting suspended).

It’s Friday night, post-game and Mike and Nick are lying together on Mike’s bed, watching TV. Mike is icing his leg after a big knee-on-knee collision he suffered in the game earlier that evening against the Panthers. The collision had not been unexpected; Mike himself is suspended from the next three games for intentionally elbowing Michael Frolik in the head. After he dealt out the elbow, Dmitry Kulikov dealt the fierce knee-on-knee hit on Green who crumpled under the force of the blow.  
  
Fortunately Green is fine and will be okay to practice during his suspension and will be quite able to play once it is over. But right now, he can’t go out for post game activities and Nick, well, Nick just wants to be with him.  
  
“It’s stupid that you got suspended. For a lot of reasons.” Backstrom muses as he runs his hands through Green’s hair.  
  
“I understand where they’re coming from. My elbow came off my body so I get it. But three games? That’s a little much for an elbow. The Canadian media is gonna crucify me…”  
  
Nick tilts Mike’s head up by gently tugging on his hair.  
  
“You’re stupid for going after Frolik like you did.”  
  
“Excuse me?!” Green sits up, glaring daggers at his friend. “He was after me from the start!”  
  
“I know, I saw but why you gotta go after him too?”  
  
“’Cause he hit me and knocked me down!”  
  
“Mike, we’re not little boys on a playground. We’re professional athletes.”  
  
“You’ve got no room to talk! You’ve been playing more aggressive lately.”  
  
“But I don’t go looking for trouble. I don’t go looking for revenge.”  
  
“I can’t believe you’re lecturing me…”  
  
“I’m not telling you not to do it…”  
  
“Yes you are!”  
  
“I just want you to be careful because I don’t want to see you hurt!” Nick looks down and away, surprised by his own words. Surprised that he meant them. Green’s eyes soften, his anger quickly subsiding. Mike is touched by Nick’s sentiment, even if it is a little girly, but he wants to be honest and realistic with the younger boy.  
  
“Nicky, this is hockey not ring around the rosy.” Mike says softly as Nick lifts his gaze.  
  
“I know that.” Backstrom kisses Green’s lips softly, then pulls away to finish his thought. “I just think you could have avoided this injury by not being such a dick and asking for it.” Nick smiles, his tone teasing.   
  
“Hey…!” Green starts to protest the insult, but is cut off by Backstrom’s lips on his. Before he knows it he is moaning into the kiss, completely under Nick’s control.   
  
His leg hurts like a bitch but he throws the ice pack to the ground and brings his cold hand up to Nick’s face without thinking. The blonde sucks in air through his nose at the frigid touch; it would have been a gasp had his mouth not been melded to Mike’s. The older boy pulls away from the kiss, but Nick promptly chases after his mouth.  
  
“M’sorry.” Mike whispers against Nick’s lips.  
  
“It’s fine.” Nick smiles and kisses him urgently.  
  
“Mmph!” Mike groans and pulls away again. “My leg…”  
  
“I’ll work around it.” Nick’s words rumble low in his chest. Green’s prick jumps up at the promise of action and he chuckles into the next kiss.  
  
Nick’s fingers play at the hem of Mike’s t-shirt and the brunette takes the hint, lifting his tattooed arms to help the process along. The Swede removes Mike’s shirt quickly and then his own. They continue kissing, their hands roaming over each other’s chests, backs, necks and faces. Soft flesh dips and gives way to the hard press of strong fingers. Backstrom kisses his way down Mike’s chin and neck, licking his way into the hollow between his collarbones. Mike sighs and humps at air, wincing in pain as the movement sends a sharp pain through his leg.  
  
“Try not to move. Let me do all the work, okay?” Nick requests.  
  
And who is Mike to say no to such an offer? Especially if it means he doesn’t have to move his legs at all. He nods and the blonde resumes his attack on his chest. When Nick takes Mike’s nipple into his mouth and sucks, the older boy gasps and moans, carding his hands into Nick’s hair.   
  
Nick licks and kisses his way down Mike’s stomach until he reaches the waistband of his sweatpants. He looks up at the older boy’s face, silently asking permission, which Green grants with a nod of his head. Backstrom grasps the waistband and pulls down, slowly and gently being mindful of his teammate’s injury. He pulls them down only far enough to release Green’s cock to the open air. The younger man positions his body perpendicular to Mike’s to avoid any unnecessary contact with his legs.  
  
Backstrom takes a breath, licks his lips and lowers his mouth over Green’s dick. Mike throws his head back into his pillow and grunts. Nick has never done this before, so he lacks finesse and he uses too much teeth but it still feels good. Good enough that Mike is fully hard within half a minute of Nick’s mouth on him.  
  
He raises his head up to see the blonde head bobbing and twisting and a spike of arousal courses through his whole body at the sight. Nick looks up at Mike, his pupils blown so wide with lust that only thin rims of his green irises remain. Mike, overwhelmed by the sight, throws his head back onto the pillow again, grabbing fistfuls of silky hair and pulling gently. Nick growls long and low at the tugging and it sends wonderful vibrations through Mike’s dick.  
  
Nick tries to take Mike’s dick in deeper into his mouth but gags on it. He improvises quickly, bringing his hand up to encircle the base. He starts moving his hand and his mouth up and down in tandem and after a few minutes of this, Mike is dangerously close to the edge.  
  
“Nick…Nicky, I’m close. I’m gonna…” Green warns.  
  
Backstrom slowly pulls up on Mike’s prick, sucking especially hard at the head. His mouth leaves Green’s dick with a loud, wet pop and he starts jerking him with his hand. Mike’s breathing speeds up as he gasps and whines in the steady buildup of pleasure pooling low in his belly. He mewls helplessly when he comes in several strong spurts onto his stomach and Nick’s hand.   
  
With his clean hand, Backstrom tugs down his own sweatpants and gasps when his waistband catches over his full erection on the way down. He pulls his pants all the way off and kicks them away. He sits up against the big, black pillows, swipes his hand through the come on Green’s chest and spreads it over his dick. He fists himself and starts pumping quickly. He’s surprised he finds giving head to be so arousing, but listening to and watching Mike come had turned him on so much that his own need became all-consuming.  
  
Mike scoots close to Nick until their bare shoulders are touching and leans his head close to Nick’s and kisses his neck. Backstrom shivers and turns to look at Green, continuing to pump his cock. The blonde looks into Mike’s dark brown eyes and he gives him a one sided grin. Green kisses the smile from his face and runs his right hand up and down the Swede’s chest.  
  
Nick opens his mouth wide into the kiss and strokes harder and faster. The pace becomes erratic, his hips jerk up hard and he comes, moaning and grunting into the kiss, his tongue tangling with Mike’s and his teeth scraping Mike’s lips.  
  
Both boys spend a few moments catching their breath before they kiss one more time. Backstrom gets up off the bed without a word, being careful not to get any come on the bedspread. He walks into the bathroom, washes his hands and wets two washcloths. He tosses one at Mike and they both wipe away their respective sticky messes. Nick puts his sweatpants back on and leans down to kiss Mike, lifting up his sweatpants for him.  
  
“Stay over tonight?” Mike asks.  
  
“Absolutely.” Nick smiles and kisses him again. “I’ll go get you a fresh ice pack.”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Mike deal with their fathers visiting for the week. Nick teases Mike, then deals with jealousy issues.

As it turns out, it’s really hard to get busy with one’s teammate/roommate/friend with benefits when parents are around to visit. Mike feels like he is back in high school again, getting interrupted with knocks on the door and his father’s beckoning voice coming from the other side.  
  
Yes, its Dad week for the Capitals.  
  
Mike loves his dad with all his heart, but the yearly father, brother and mentor visit could not have come at a worse time with regards to his and Nick’s developing…whatever the hell it is.   
  
Fortunately for Nick, his father is much more mellow and easygoing, allowing his son his space and time. As a former hockey player himself, Anders Backstrom knows what pre-game jitters and anxiety are like, so he leaves his son some breathing room when he can.  
  
Unfortunately for Mike, he is still on his suspension so his dad is less accommodating.  
  
Nick and Mike’s dad’s like each other, and Anders’ English is good enough so they are comfortable spending time with one another. They know their sons are close friends and roommates on the road, but they do not know about their “extra-curricular activities” and both boys intend on keeping that aspect of their lives hidden.   
  
Every hockey free moment of their lives is currently spent travelling and doing activities with their fathers. Going out to eat, going on tours, going out to bars. Doing these things, plus practice or a game leave Mike and Nick too exhausted to mess around at night.   
  
All of the Capitals’ fathers seem to enjoy New York more than Boston. Mike’s dad has never been to New York and Anders suggests they do something special. That’s how the day before the game against the Rangers, the two men and their sons go on an early-morning helicopter tour of the city together.  
  
Throughout the excursion, Nick throws Green flirtatious glances. He “accidentally” brushes his hand on his arm or his knee, stealing the briefest of touches at every opportunity. Not only does this cause Mike anxiety (afraid that their fathers will notice), it’s also causing him further sexual frustration.   
  
Fathers Green and Backstrom enjoyed the helicopter tour very much and suggest that they all grab lunch together before their sons have to be at their one o’clock practice. Mike glares at Nick in between bites of his chicken sandwich. The smug smirk on Nick’s face only frustrates Mike more.  
  
\--  
  
Later at practice, during a drill, Mike hip checks Nick hard into the glass. Nick loses the puck and stumbles to the ice. Before Mike has a moment to celebrate his small victory, Backstrom trips him so he falls on top of him. They breathe hotly into each other’s faces and for a moment it feels like they are in bed together instead of lying on the ice in front of their teammates and coaches.   
  
“That was for the looks you’ve been giving me all day.” Mike whispers.  
Nick just giggles.  
  
“Shit, you’re driving me crazy! You know that?” Mike says a little louder.  
  
Backstrom bites his lip coyly and grins, pushing Green off of him.  
  
“Hey…!” Mike yelps.   
  
Steckel, Gordon and Bradley notice Green and Backstrom are prone on the ice and start good-naturedly heckling and laughing at them.   
  
“Hey, not fair, they’re lying down on the job!” Bradley yells.  
  
Sasha and Alex skate by, poking at Nick and Mike with their sticks and chuckling. Ovechkin says something in Russian to Semin and the Siberian’s ensuing laughter echoes throughout the stadium. All of this noise and activity draws Boudreau’s attention.  
  
“C’mon, boys stop messing around! Back on your feet!” Bruce’s shouts, his tone loud and sharp.   
  
“Sorry, Coach.” Nick apologizes, as he hops back up onto his skates. He plays at being the good guy, knowing it will get under Mike’s skin.  
  
Green smiles and shakes his head as he gets to his feet. He does his best to shrug off this little incident as he positions himself for the next drill. Even though he isn’t playing in the game tomorrow, he has to concentrate for the benefit of the team. He figures he can deal with Nick after practice.  
  
\--  
  
It’s almost three o’clock in the afternoon by the time they get back to their hotel after practice is over. When they get inside their room, Mike slams Nick up against the door and attacks his mouth with his. His hands roam Nick’s body, his shoulders, his chest, his back, and finally his ass, which he squeezes through his teammate’s sweatpants. He thrusts his hips forward slowly before he pulls away from the kiss.  
  
“Somebody’s eager.” Nick says, grinning.  
  
“Well, we haven’t hooked up since before our dads came to visit. That and you’ve been teasing me all day! ” Mike sighs, rubbing his hardness against Nick’s thigh.   
  
“My plan obviously worked.” The Swede replies smugly, pressing his thigh into Mike’s crotch to emphasize the point.  
  
“You’re a sneaky, conniving bastard.” Green says into Backstrom’s neck, breathing in the ripe, but comfortably familiar scents of sweat, old hockey gear and Nick.   
  
“I prefer ‘talented playmaker’.” Backstrom replies sarcastically, his lips brushing against Mike’s ear.  
  
“We stink. Take a shower with me.” Mike says as he runs his hands up underneath Nick’s shirt, caressing up and down the sweat-sticky skin of his chest. It’s not a question and Nick knows it. It’s not a demand either, merely a suggestion but Nick doesn’t care either way, he is far from refusing he and Mike some much needed release. Plus they have a few hours at their disposal since their fathers won’t bother them until its time for dinner.  
  
“Absolutely.” Backstrom says into their next kiss. For the next few moments, the only sounds in the room are eager moans, heavy breathing and the rustle of clothing as they undress themselves as quickly as possible. They throw their garments carelessly about until the hotel room looks as if a dirty gym bag exploded in it. There’s Underarmor on the desk, a sock on the lamp, sweatpants on the floor, boxers on the bed, Nick’s baseball cap on the alarm clock and somehow one of their shoes ends up on top of the TV.  
  
Once they are fully naked, Nick is slammed once again into a door, this one leading to the bathroom. He blindly fumbles behind him for the knob and twists it. They both stumble in, still kissing feverishly. Nick is knocked towards the sink and the marble surface against his ass is startlingly cold. Mike lines up their hips and starts rutting. The hardness of his cock rubbing up against Nick’s sends slow, warm waves of pleasure through the Swede’s lower belly and he totally forgets how cold his bare ass is.   
  
Suddenly the warmth is gone, Green’s lips are gone and Backstrom opens his eyes only to see Mike turning on the shower and adjusting the temperature. Without thinking, Nick shoves past the Canadian and hops into the shower. When the frigid water hits his skin, he inhales sharply through his teeth.  
  
“It’s cold!” Nick certainly does not shriek. Mike full on laughs at him.  
  
“No shit, Sherlock! It hasn’t had time to warm up yet.”  
  
Backstrom steps back as far away from the spray of water as possible while Green holds his hand under it to test the heat. Once he deems it warm enough, he joins a shivering Nick and pulls the shower curtain shut.  
  
The cold water caused Nick’s nipples to harden into pebbled nubs and they are on Mike’s first course of attack. The blonde moans softly as the older boy sucks on the left first, then the right. When he finishes tormenting his nipples, he kisses his way up Nick’s sternum, his neck and his jaw to finally meet with his lips.   
  
This kiss is chaste and tender, the kind of kiss that is slow and sweet. It’s the kind of kiss that makes them both consider the true nature of this “relationship”, if only briefly. Fortunately, both men have the urgency of their sexual desires and activities to hide behind, to avoid having an actual conversation about where “this” is going, about where “they” are going.  
  
Their eyes meet after they pull away, Backstrom’s full of curiosity, Green’s full of purpose. Without preamble, Mike goes to his knees in front of Nick, looking first to his cock then to his face.  
  
Mike may have been the first guy Nick ever blew, but the reverse is certainly not true; giving head is something Mike considers himself to be pretty damn good at. When he and Backstrom started this between them, Green mentioned that he and Brooks “used to have a thing”. Nick got the distinct impression Mike didn’t like broaching the subject, so he didn’t press any further. In fact, that very discussion is what led them to agree to not talk about “this” or “them”. Secretly, it was because neither boy wanted to jinx it.   
  
Nick looks down at his teammate and runs both hands into his thick, dark brown hair. Mike takes in the enticing sight of the younger boy, his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are half-lidded with need. Mike blows cool air onto the tip of Nick’s cock and is pleased when he shivers. He smiles lazily up at the Swede before he takes his dick into his mouth.  
  
As Nick enters the tight, wet heat, it’s immediately evident that Mike has done this before. He’s blindsided by the sudden pang of jealousy he feels, figuring that Brooks has been in this position before him. Threading his long white fingers into Mike’s hair, fucking Mike’s mouth, kissing Mike’s lips, licking Mike’s skin.  
  
Nick’s upper lip curls into a sneer as he wonders if Mike ever let Brooks fuck him.  
  
He panics briefly at his reaction, swallowing down the jealousy bubbling up in his chest. The rational part of him loves Brooks as a teammate and a friend, but the irrational part is hoping Brooks never fucked Mike. He wants to be the first to fuck him, wants to take a part of Mike that Brooks never had.  
  
He talks himself down from such a negative mindset. He think this anger and jealousy is fleeting, but even if it isn’t he doesn’t want to verbalize it and cause any drama. No wonder he and Mike made the agreement not to talk about “this”. Too much talking equals too much drama.  
  
Mike moans loudly, bringing Nick back to the moment at hand. He then realizes that all this thinking is causing him to space out on a perfectly good blowjob.  
  
Mike works his tongue along the vein on the underside of Backstrom’s dick, sucking slow and hard on the head before engulfing his length back down as far as he can manage without choking. Now that he’s back into it, Nick knows he isn’t going to last long at all. They haven’t hooked up in almost a week and he hasn’t taken matters into his own hands in the meantime either, so he’s pretty much ready to explode.  
  
“Mike…I’m close.” Backstrom’s voice is surprisingly deep and composed, considering he’s on the edge of orgasm.  
  
Green pulls off of Nick’s dick and fists him quickly. Mike rubs his stubbled cheek against Nick’s dick as he jerks him off, occasionally placing small, teasing licks to the head in between strokes. Nick throws his head back, clenching his eyes shut and grunting, doing his best to hold off his orgasm. He doesn’t want to accidentally come on or in Mike’s mouth. He silently prays that Mike move his damn face soon because holding it in is starting to hurt. Backstrom remains stoic and patient as possible considering the circumstances and is finally rewarded when Green notices him.  
  
“Nick, look at me.”   
  
Nick does and Mike quickens his pace once their eyes meet.  
  
“Its ok, Nicky, I want you to do it. Give it to me.”  
  
Mike holds Nick’s gaze when his orgasm pulses hard through his body. Backstrom groans his release loudly as he watches his come hit Green’s cheek, lips, ear and his hair. He jerks Nick through the aftershocks then releases his grip, wiping his hand on the wet shower floor. Nick slides his hand down to cup Mike’s face. He drags his thumb across Mike’s lips, rubbing his come into his cheek.   
  
“ _En sådan smutsiga pojke._ ” Nick says as he pulls Mike up to stand in front of him. It takes Mike a lust-addled moment to realize Nick isn’t speaking English.  
  
Backstrom leans in for a kiss and tastes himself on Green’s lips. Mike soon pulls away and turns into the spray of water, washing the leavings of Nick’s orgasm from his face. The Swede steps forward and plasters himself to the brunette’s back. He reaches down to squeeze his ass with his left hand, and his cock with his right. He leans forward to whisper into the older boy’s ear.  
  
“ _Så tilltalande. Så sexig. Så läcker._ ” The blonde says quietly, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Mike’s tattooed shoulder in between each phrase. Mike isn’t even pissed that he has no idea what Nick is saying because it turns him on. So does giving head. Mike is learning a lot about his sexual proclivities this afternoon.  
  
He turns around slowly, leaning in for a kiss that is misleading in its gentleness. Nick feels large, callused hands at his shoulders first caressing, then gripping hard. Suddenly he’s facing the tiled wall of the shower and Mike is pressing him up against it. The older boy’s erection is pressed in between his ass cheeks and Backstrom opens his mouth to protest.  
  
Mike ignores the blonde and demonstrates his original intention by pressing his erection into the small of Nick’s back. He starts rubbing slowly but he is so damn hard after giving head and listening to Nick speak Swedish, it will only take a bit of friction to get him there. He quickens his pace and bites on Backstrom’s shoulder, whimpering as he comes on the round cheeks of his ass.  
  
Green leans his forehead against the back of Nick’s neck as he catches his breath. He looks down at his come on Nick’s ass and his dick gives one last valiant twitch in the wave of his aftershocks.   
  
The blonde pulls away from him and starts actually showering. Mike does the same as Backstrom rinses the shampoo from his hair. When Mike finishes washing his hair as well, Nick turns off the water and reaches for the towels, handing one to the Canadian.   
  
They dry themselves quickly, not bothering to tie the towels around their hips. The events of the day and post-orgasm drowsiness creep up on them. Their eyes droop and their movements are sluggish as they rub the scratchy towels over their hair and skin.  
  
“What were you saying to me earlier? In Swedish?” Mike mumbles on their way out of the bathroom.  
  
“Only good things.” Nick yawns as he drops his towel, adding to the impressive mess they made of the room.  
  
“I bet it was dirty.” Mike chortles.  
  
“Maybe.” Nick teases as he gets under the covers.  
  
They are barely dry and totally naked when they pass out in the same bed, limbs tangled together, for a peaceful afternoon nap.  
  
\--  
  
Their slumber is rudely interrupted by knocking and loud voices coming from the other side of the door. Deep voices. Familiar voices.  
  
“Nicklas! Time for dinner!”  
  
Nick rolls over, recognizing that heavily accented voice all too well.  
  
“Let’s go, boys! Its after five, we’ll be late.”  
  
Mike, still half asleep, groans at the familiar sound of his father’s baritone.  
  
“I have extra key! I come inside and get you! You holding us up and I’m hungry!”  
  
This voice is different, but easily recognizable to both boys as belonging to none other than Alex Ovechkin.  
  
Nick and Mike try not to panic as they both tumble out of bed and begin searching through their bags for clean clothes.  
  
“No, no its fine Ovie! You don’t need to come and get us!” Nick shouts.  
  
“Yeah, we’ll just meet you in the lobby in a few minutes.” Mike adds.  
  
“Okay…but you better hurry.”  
  
“Yep, see you down there!” Mike shouts back.  
  
Green and Backstrom exhale in relief of not being found out. When they meet each other’s gaze, they burst into laughter.

———

**Translations:**  
  
 _En sådan smutsiga pojke._ = Such a dirty boy.  
  
 _Så tilltalande. Så sexig. Så läcker._ = So appealing. So sexy. So hot.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick, frustrated and angry about his "fight" with Tyler Kennedy, hurts Mike's feelings. He makes it up to him with some dirty dancing at the after game party. Before the boys can leave the party for some much needed alone time, they run into Alex and Sasha.

After the big overtime win against the Penguins on Superbowl Sunday, Alex declares that they all go to a club that night to celebrate. Typically, after early games there are after parties anyway regardless of the opposing team, but after the overtime win versus one of their biggest rival teams, this night is going to be special.  
  
However, Nicklas Backstrom is in no mood to party. During the game, he had an “altercation” with Tyler Kennedy and got completely shafted by the referees. But that’s not what leaves a bad taste in his mouth. It’s the fact that Kennedy was wailing on him and he did nothing. Didn’t hit him back.  
  
Backstrom isn’t known for fighting, but that doesn’t mean he has no desire to hold his own. Should he become involved in a fight again he wants to defend himself and show other players he’s no pushover. Next time he wants to actually earn his penalty.  
  
These thoughts weigh on his mind after the game in the locker room. Green is sitting next to him, watching him take off his gear and pack up his bag. Usually, Nick would have acknowledged Mike by now and they’d be chatting jovially. But right now, Mike sits there and waits for him to say something to him, to even glance his way. When the Swede finally looks at him, he tries not to think of Green as an attention-starved puppy.  
  
“Kennedy’s a fucking dick, man.” Mike says, now that he’s finally granted eye contact. “Ten minutes and a misconduct? What’d you do?”  
  
“Not as much as he deserved.” Nick replies tersely. His movements while packing his bag are jerky and agitated.   
  
“Did you get a few good punches in?”  
  
“Not really, Mike. You know I’m not a big fighter.” Backstrom snipes.  
  
Mike is taken aback by Nick’s moodiness. He regrets even starting the conversation because now he honestly doesn’t know how to react or what to do. He reaches out and puts his hand on Nick’s shoulder, in what he intends as a comforting gesture.  
  
“Hey we won the game, why are you so…”  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Nick bites out, shrugging off Mike’s hand.  
  
Green’s heart sinks into his stomach at the simple motion.   
  
Backstrom zips his bag, picks it up and heads toward the locker room exit. Green, shocked by his teammate’s behavior, can barely bring himself to speak.  
  
“So…I’ll see you tonight at the party, then?” he asks, his voice shaky.  
  
Nick hesitates and turns slowly and sees the look on Green’s face, sees how hard the brunette is trying to hide his hurt feelings. The blonde realizes that, in his testosterone-laden ponderings about his failed fight, he’d forgotten how sensitive his companion is. Backstrom has every right to be angry and to feel frustrated and act on it and he knows Green knows this too. But Mike is irrationally insecure and sensitive and suddenly, Nick is reminded of why he was drawn to him in the first place.  
  
His expression softens only slightly as he turns to the older boy.  
  
“Yeah, yeah absolutely. I’ll see you there.” Nick sighs. He wants to do something to wipe the sad expression from Mike’s face, a kiss, an embrace, something. But he can’t. Not here in the bright lights of the cameras within sight of the media horde.  
  
\--  
  
Mike’s hands are slippery with the condensation on his glass of whiskey. He doesn’t much care for the amber liquid. He prefers the taste of vodka on his tongue. The deep pump of the bass thrums through his foggy head as he watches the entrance of the club for that recognizable blonde mop of hair.  
  
Backstrom is late and Green fears he won’t show up at all. He looks forlornly down into his glass and decides to abandon it on the bar. He heads over to the DJ to complain about the Russian techno that seems to be dominating the playlist for the night. When he gets close enough to the DJ booth to see that the DJ is none other than Alex (who is flanked by Sasha), Mike abandons his mission.  
  
Suddenly a strong hand grips his hip, bunching up the fabric of his white T-shirt. Skin touches skin and Mike has been with Nick enough times to know that touch. He turns abruptly to meet green eyes, darkened by the dim light of the club.  
  
“Nicky! You’re here…” Mike says stupidly. “I’ve been waiting for you.”  
  
Nick stares at him from under his eyelashes and grins.  
  
“I know.”  
  
Relief floods in Mike’s chest at his friend’s changed demeanor. No apology is needed, no words of comfort. The look on Nick’s face is enough to soothe Mike’s nerves. He laughs when the younger boy grabs him by the wrist and pulls him into a dark, secluded corner of the room, away from the hundreds of swaying, sweaty bodies.  
  
The boys escape the sight of fellow club-goers, but they cannot escape the beat of the bass or the heat in the air. Nick presses his hips to Mike’s and lifts the older boy’s arms, raising them to wrap around his neck. He then grasps the Canadian’s hips and they start dancing in a slow rhythm.   
  
“What if someone sees?” Green shouts over the music.  
  
“Let them see.” Backstrom growls into his ear.  
  
Mike’s fears are unwarranted; none of their teammates or friends can see them in the dark corner. Safely undiscovered and isolated, their dancing becomes heated and intense, writhing to the fast beat of the techno. They’ve never danced together before and honestly, neither of them is very good at it but that doesn’t keep either man from enjoying the vertical imitation of sex.  
  
Green’s eyes are at half-mast, staring into the Swede’s with lustful intent. He leans in for a kiss and Nick meets him enthusiastically. Backstrom tastes like vodka and spearmint gum and Green moans into the kiss, licking into his mouth seeking out the flavor he’s been craving all night.  
  
He slides his hands down Nick’s back, over the soft fabric of his thin black shirt, sneaking his hands underneath the bottom hem to caress the small of his back. A wave of arousal hits the younger man at the touch and he moans, thrusting his hips forward fiercely. Mike spreads his legs allowing them to get closer still.  
  
Backstrom reaches down and grabs Green’s ass in both hands and squeezes. The brunette gasps, breaking the kiss. Nick mouths at Mike’s chin, the stubble there rasping against his lips. He loves the beard burn he gets after long make out sessions with Mike and it’s been too long since he’d last felt the wonderful stinging sensation. Mike nips at the smooth skin of Nick’s neck as he reaches up to thread his fingers into silky blonde hair.  
  
Backstrom grits his teeth and growls, letting his lust and pent up frustration from the fight during the game finally burst through. He turns the older boy around, so that Green’s back is flush with his chest. He thrusts his half hardness into Mike’s soft, round ass wishing there weren’t so many layers of denim and cotton separating them.  
  
He lifts a hand up to slide along the side of Green’s neck. Mike retaliates, slowly sliding a hand down Nick’s thigh and squeezing. Somehow, they find each other’s free hands and entwine their fingers together over Mike’s chest. The brunette lets out a gasp at the feeling of Nick’s sharp teeth catching on the shell of his ear.  
  
They both know this won’t be enough. Not tonight. They need privacy that will allow them the skin on skin, grinding, thrusting contact they both crave.  
  
“Nicky…” Mike moans, turning his head at a sharp angle to meet Nick’s eyes. “Let’s get out of here. Back to my place.”  
  
“Yes.” Nick exhales and kisses Mike sloppily, open mouthed and wet.  
  
On their way out, Nick refrains from putting a possessive arm around Mike’s hips, figuring that discretion has worked for them in the past and should continue to work now. Mike however thinks nothing of discretion as he curls an arm around Nick’s waist as they walk together towards the exit. Backstrom obliges him, as he always does, and is thankful for the fact that most people here know that Green is a handsy drunk and thus shouldn’t make any presumptions.  
  
Once outside in the parking lot, the boys smell cigarette smoke in the air and hear deep voices arguing, loudly, in Russian. Sasha, wearing a fur trimmed coat and smoking a cigarette, rolls his eyes and blows smoke out his nostrils as Alex scolds him. Mike giggles and Nick tsks at the sight of them.  
  
“Hey, Sasha!” Mike yells over Alex’s voice. “I thought you quit?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s bad for you, you know.” Nick chastises.  
  
Sasha glares at them and gives them the finger. They both laugh.  
  
“That’s what I’m trying to tell him!” Alex shouts. “He don’t listen to me when I tell him to stop. It’s stupid! We’re professional athletes!”  
  
“I not smoke dat much.” Sasha sighs, his heavily accented voice thick with smoke. “Not even every day.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter! You say you quit and I see this…” Alex continues but reverts back to shouting in Russian. Sasha keeps ignoring him and turns towards Mike and Nick, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
“Where you two go? Is early.” Sasha says, curious.  
  
“Oh, um, we were just…uh…” Mike falters.  
  
“We’re tired. We’re just gonna go back to Mike’s place, watch a movie then go to sleep.” Nick says.  
  
“Party poopers!” Alex laughs, throwing an arm around Sasha’s shoulders, argument apparently forgotten.  
  
“Nah, just worn out from the game is all.” Mike says, regaining his composure somewhat.  
  
Sasha throws his cigarette on the ground and steps on it. He leans close to Alex and whispers something into his ear, the whole time smiling and looking at Nick and Mike. Ovechkin smiles and looks at Semin, his eyes mischievous. The Canadian looks to the Swede nervously. Nick doesn’t meet his eyes, just stares stoically at the Russians.  
  
“Ugh, smoke breath, Sasha!” Alex finally says.   
  
“Fuck you.” Sasha punches him on the shoulder.  
  
Nick knows Alex Ovechkin, on and off the ice, knows him well enough to see through this dramatic reaction. It’s meant to distract from the suspicious nature of his and Sasha’s whispered conversation but Alex speaks before Nick can call him out on it.  
  
“Ok, if you are tired go on home. Get some rest. See you in practice on Tuesday.” Alex gives them his gap toothed smile and waves, pulling Sasha with him back towards the club entrance.   
  
Nick and Mike start walking towards their cars, but pause when Ovechkin turns and calls out to them.  
  
“Oh, and hey guys…” Alex begins, with a big grin on his face.  
  
Both boys turn to look at him.  
  
“Sex helps me wind down after games, too. So I think you both got the right idea.” He says with a wink.  
  
Sasha’s jaw drops, Mike squeaks and Nick shakes his head with a guilty grin on his face.  
  
The Russians finally head back inside the club, laughing and speaking animatedly to one another in their native language. Nick hopes that Sasha is scolding Alex for what he just said.   
  
“What the…how the fuck does he know?” Mike whispers nervously, eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
“I dunno. What does it matter anyway? They’re sleeping together and no one cares. Besides, Alex won’t tell anyone and Sasha will keep it secret if Alex tells him to.” Nick says calmly.  
  
“Yeah, but, why would he just assume…?” Mike’s voice raises an octave.  
  
“Calm down, Mike. It’s not a big deal, really…”  
  
“We’re not even having sex!” Mike points out.  
  
Nick, pleasantly surprised by the turn the conversation has taken, throws Mike a smoldering look.  
  
“Not yet, anyway.” He rumbles, a suggestive grin gracing his round face. “I’ll see you at your place.”  
  
Green fails to suppress his full body shiver.   
  
Butterflies dance in his stomach the entire drive back to his penthouse. As he parks his Lambo, he looks into his rearview mirror to watch Nick park his much larger Mercedes SUV. After the rumble of the engine halts and the lights flicker off, Backstrom gets out of his car and shuts the door.   
  
Green takes a deep breath and steps out of his car.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Mike finally have sex and in the process learn a few things about themselves and each other.

Once they are both safely inside the privacy of Green’s home, Mike slams the door and locks it. Then Backstrom is on him pressing them together from their mouths to their knees. He bites viciously into the kiss, and Mike whines at the pain.  
  
Deep down, Mike knows Nick is looking to let off some steam after his encounter with Kennedy on the ice and he is more that willing to allow the Swede catharsis through some rough foreplay. The older boy uses all of his strength to push Nick off of him. Their lips smack loudly as they separate.  
  
“You like pushing me around, Nicky?” Mike teases.  
  
Backstrom grips Green’s collar in both hands and whirls him around until his ass is against the kitchen island counter. With lightning speed, he grips Mike’s ass and lifts him up until he’s sitting on the counter, legs spread apart so he can fit neatly between them. He presses his hands to Mike’s thighs and squeezes.  
  
“Yeah, I do.” Nick whispers up into Mike’s lips before they kiss again roughly. The meeting of lips is brief, because the Canadian pulls away to speak.  
  
“Too bad, ‘cause I’m gonna fight back.” Mike responds, nipping the tip of Nick’s nose.  
  
“I want you to.” Nick growls. Without warning Mike pushes on Nick’s shoulders, shoving him far enough away so he can slide off the counter. Backstrom chuckles as Green approaches him, leering.  
  
They size each other up, more as an act of foreplay than an act of aggression. They are the same height, 6’1” and almost the same weight with Nick at 210 and Mike at 204. They are similarly built, broad shoulders and chests, thick thighs and strong legs. Mikes arms are more muscular than Nick’s but only a little bit. Where Mike has muscle, Nick has dexterity and speed. A fight between them would be evenly matched.  
  
Mike darts forward and reaches for the hem of Nick’s shirt pulling it roughly up and over the blonde’s head. He intends to incapacitate Nick’s arms by holding his shirt in place and trapping his arms in the sleeves. But Green’s plan is foiled when Backstrom shoulder checks him, knocking him off balance long enough for the Swede to regain control.  
  
The younger boy tosses his shirt to the ground as the other boy gives some ground. Nick grabs Mike’s face in one hand and holds it still as he ravages his mouth with tongue and teeth. He forces Mike’s arms up and holds both wrists in one hand as he pulls up his shirt with the other. Mike’s collar catches on his chin, and the shirt stretches with the speed and force of its removal.  
  
Nick drops the shirt to the hardwood floor and gives a playful smack to Mike’s cheek, then bites his lip and grins as the older boy laughs, shoving him away once again. They wrestle and stumble, groan and kiss their way to Green’s bedroom. When the brunette reaches for Backstrom’s belt his hands are pushed away. The younger boy seems intent on undressing himself for the sake of expediency.  
  
“Take off your pants.” Nick orders as he tugs off his socks.  
  
“Make me.” Mike bites back.   
  
Without a second though, Backstrom shoves him back onto the bed and proceeds to do the job himself. He unzips Green’s fly and pulls both his pants and boxers off in one motion. His nails scratch Mike’s thighs on the way down and the older boy winces, embracing the thin line between pain and pleasure.  
  
They’re both completely naked now, save their gold necklaces. Nick’s “19” and Mike’s “52”, glimmer in the dim moonlight. Green grasps Backstrom’s shoulders and pulls him down for a kiss, rolling them over so he is on top. The kiss is messy, saliva moistening their lips as they test one another’s strength. Nick attempts to roll them back over, but Mike sits up and anchors his hips, straddling Nick’s legs and squeezing his thighs together to hold the Swede still.   
  
The blonde grunts in frustration and presses his hips up so his dick rubs up against Green’s. Mike moans in surprised pleasure, sufficiently distracted enough for Nick to successfully roll them back over so that he is on top once again.  
  
The black bedcovers bunch up underneath their bodies; shifting and catching with each shove and push. Each movement is packed with energy and force, each man gripping the other hard enough to bruise. Sweaty skin smacks together loudly when they grab each other’s shoulders and arms in an attempt to pin the other down. This is the roughest they’ve ever been with each other. The roughest they’ve been with anyone ever.   
  
Green figures its because most of the sex he’s had has been with women and, well, he can’t shove women this hard. He can’t pin them roughly to the bed. He can’t grip their thighs as tight. He can’t use the full extent of his strength. But most importantly, women can’t match Mike’s strength like Nick can, and that’s what is making this so arousing for him.  
  
Nick slams Mike down against the mattress with each of his wrists in a vice grip. Green struggles for only a moment before he wraps his legs around Backstrom’s hips, pulling him close until their cocks rub together again, rough and sudden. They both moan and Nick’s grip loosens allowing Mike to break his arms free. He grasps the Swede’s shoulders and pulls him into an embrace as he shoves his hips up, looking for more contact. Nick obliges him and presses his hips down. Green lets out a hot breath against Backstrom’s neck, raking his fingers slowly down his back. His blunt nails leave stinging red welts behind and Nick sucks in a breath through his clenched teeth at the feeling.  
  
Nick pulls away and Mike feels his absence more profoundly that he thought he might as the sweat on his skin cools over the places where they had been touching. Their eyes meet in tacit understanding and Mike rolls over and opens his bedside drawer. He pulls out a small bottle of KY and a condom and turns back towards Nick. He’s caught off guard when Backstrom pushes him back down into the mattress, snatching the lube and condom from Green’s hands.   
  
Mike wants to struggle, to wrestle Nick down and continue to battle for dominance. But honestly he doesn’t think he can overcome Nick. Besides, the struggle had turned Mike on just as much as it had his teammate, and the Swede’s dominance over him throughout their foreplay triggered a kink Mike never knew he had.  
  
He likes it rough. He likes pushing and being pushed. But most importantly, he likes that Nick has clearly overpowered and outmaneuvered him into submission. The thought of being dominated is the icing on the cake. He’s never done this before, not even with Brooks, but he’s ready to take what Nick has to give because a feeling in his gut just tells him he’s going to love it.  
  
Nick, still rock hard, puts on the condom and pours a generous dollop of lube into his palm. The brunette does his damndest not to thrust up into Nick’s fist as his dick is being coated with lube. But as suddenly as Nick’s hand had appeared it slips away and Mike whines at the loss. His eyes are clenched shut, so he doesn’t see Nick coat his fingers with the slippery clear fluid. But he does feel those fingers at his entrance and he jumps in surprise at the touch.  
  
Backstrom starts right out thrusting two fingers in and out at a steady pace and Green winces, pressing his lips together in a straight line, letting his breath out slowly through his nostrils and grunting through the pain. He reaches up and grips Nick’s shoulder hard, nails digging crescents into the soft skin.   
  
The look on Nick’s face is one of concentration, determination and passion. It’s the same expression he wears when he has the puck. However, Green figures that Backstrom’s on ice patience doesn’t transfer over into the bedroom when he soon adds a third finger. The older boy is grateful for this though. He’s thriving off the stinging stretch and uncomfortable pressure of Nick’s fingers inside him.   
  
He wonders briefly if this makes him a little fucked up.  
  
He lets his legs fall open further and starts humping at air when Nick quickens the pace slightly. Mike’s erection is dwindling, but Nick takes it into his unoccupied hand and starts jerking it in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Mike grabs both Nick’s shoulders now, fingers slipping in sweat with each thrust. Green’s desire slowly, slowly builds at this pace and he knows something has to change if this is truly going to work. Then, as if Backstrom read his mind, his fingers rub over his prostate. Green whines at the bolt of pleasure that goes straight to his dick. Nick notices Mike’s reaction and repeats the stroke, causing the older boy to moan and squirm.   
  
“Nicky!” Mike shouts at the third stroke over that wonderful spot, his back bowed in pleasure, his toes curled into the sheets.  
  
Nick takes the cue, and slips his fingers from the man beneath him. The brunette just pants and watches as Backstrom coats his condom-covered dick in lube, spreading it with a few quick strokes of his fist. He does all of this with coiled muscles and shifty eyes, as if he is still waiting for Mike to pounce up and fight back.   
  
When Nick leans back over him, Mike wraps his arms around his shoulders and cranes his neck up to kiss him slow and passionate. This kiss is his surrender, his promise and Nick gets that, finally relaxing in his arms.   
  
When they pull apart, Backstrom sits up on his heels gently pulling Green’s hips up onto his thighs. Mike lifts his legs up until his calves rest against Nick’s chest. The Swede leans forward, slowly and Mike is thankful for all of the stretching done during practice to keep him flexible enough not only to play hockey, but to also be able to achieve this position. They are not close enough to kiss and this bothers Mike for a fraction of a second before he feels the tip of Nick’s prick at his opening as the younger boy lines himself up.  
  
Their eyes meet as Nick thrusts in quickly and forcefully, now close enough for their lips to meet. Backstrom kisses the whimpers and moans from Green’s lips as he thrusts hard, deep and slow.  
  
This pressure and this burning stretch was more than Nick’s fingers prepared Mike for. But he loves the feeling of being filled up entirely. Green meets him thrust for thrust, trying to get him in deeper. Nick sees what he wants and tries to find an angle that lets him get deeper without completely bending the brunette in half.   
  
With a needy whine followed by a frustrated grunt, Mike pushes Nick off of and out of him. The younger boy sits there, hard and bewildered watching as his companion repositions. Mike rolls over onto his stomach and raises himself up on his hands and knees, presenting himself to Nick.  
  
The blonde lifts himself to his knees and presses his right hand to Mike’s lower back and his left hand to Mike’s shoulder. He thrusts right back in and Green gasps. On each thrust in, Backstrom pulls the Canadian harder and harder onto his length.  
  
It’s still not enough for Mike, even though Nick has substantially increased the pace. The tingling build of pleasure in Mike’s belly was still frustratingly slow. The brunette hangs his head and whines long and low, hoping to elicit a reaction from the man behind him.  
  
“More?” Nick asks.  
  
“Yeah, please, yes!” Mike begs, trying to turn his head and see Nick.  
  
Before he can catch sight of him, Backstrom plasters himself to Green’s back, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s chest and lifts up into a sitting position, pulling Mike up with him.  
  
Mike leans back to find Nick’s face and they kiss. The angle is awkward and its sloppy and wet and just the right kind of dirty. Backstrom reaches his right hand down, grabs Green’s dick and squeezes. The brunette breaks the kiss and gasps. He reaches up to grasp blindly at Nick’s head, finding purchase in his wavy blonde locks. The Swede growls softly as fingernails scrape against his scalp.   
  
Finally, Backstrom thrusts up tentatively and Green eagerly meets his second thrust, sitting hard onto his cock. This position turns out to be perfect. The pressure of being filled to the brim, the stretch of being split open, and the shock of pleasure Mike feels on every other thrust as Nick’s cock rubs hard against his prostate drives him wild.  
  
Then Backstrom starts whispering into Green’s ear.  
  
In Swedish.  
  
“ _Det känns det bra, Mike. Så snäv och varma och fuktiga._ ” he whispers, licking the shell of Mike’s ear. The brunette shivers and gasps in response.  
  
“ _Aldrig trodde du vara här, så fattige för det. Sprider benen, vill det svårare och djupare. Oh sin något liknande fucking en flicka, även om. Inte vilja fucking en flicka alla mjuk och sött._ ” The Swede continues speaking his native tongue in a low rumble. His hand on Mike’s cock increases in speed as does their thrusting, the pace bordering on frantic. Green starts making little “ah, ah” noises each time Backstrom fucks into him, delicious little sounds that go straight to Nick’s cock  
  
“Ah – don’t you dare stop now. Ah—ah…keep talking!” Mike demands, his voice wrecked with exertion and arousal. The younger boy chuckles and continues speaking.   
  
“ _Jag var tvungen att kampen mot er för detta. Jag driva och ni flytta tillbaka. Ni ger lika bra som ni får._ ” he pauses, changing the pace to emphasize his words with deep, meaningful thrusts.   
  
“ _Jag kommer till fuck er hårt…_ ”  
  
Thrust.  
  
“ _…och grov…_ ”  
  
Thrust.  
  
“ _…och djup._ ”  
  
Thrust.  
  
“ _Jag fucking du lik en man och det känns fantastiskt._ ” Backstrom gasps, losing his rhythm on the precipice of orgasm.   
  
Green also teeters on the edge, the intense pleasure pooling low in his belly is ready to explode. Nick palms the head of Mike’s cock and thumbs at the slit as he thrusts in hard, hitting Mike’s prostate dead on. Mike’s hand is still in Nick’s hair, and on a particularly rough thrust he grabs a fistful and twists.   
  
Nick cries out at the sharp pain and bites down on Mike’s shoulder. Hard.  
  
“Nicky!” Mike keens and comes into Nick’s hand, back arching luxuriously as ecstasy courses through him in waves, his head lolling on Backstrom’s shoulder.  
  
The younger boy brings his come-covered fingers up to Green’s lips and he laps at them with long slow strokes of his tongue. He clenches against Nick in the final aftershocks of his orgasm as he sucks in the Swede’s fingers and moans.  
  
“Mike.” Nick’s voice shakes as he comes with shuddering breaths and stuttering hips. Pleasure seeps out to the tips of his fingers and toes, spreading all through his body. He groans as his dick gives one last twitch inside of Mike.  
  
Neither boy moves away. Instead they catch their breath in the aftermath of their respective climaxes. Nick’s dick starts to soften, and he reluctantly pulls out of Mike, who sighs languidly when he does.  
  
Backstrom gets rid of the condom and washes his hands, retrieving a wet washcloth for Green to clean himself up with. When Nick gets back into bed, Mike is the one to initiate the cuddling. They kiss softly several times before the younger boy finally speaks.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“Alright? Are you serious?” Mike cocks an eyebrow in disbelief. “Nicky…I’m way better than alright. Some of the best sex of my life. Holy shit…I fucking love it when you speak Swedish. I came so hard I though my brains were coming out my dick…”  
  
“What I meant is…did I hurt you?”  
  
“A little, yeah. I’ll probably be walking funny tomorrow but its nothing I couldn’t handle. To be honest…I kinda ended up liking it. I’ve never been able to be that rough with anyone before.” Mike says candidly.   
  
“Me too. I wanted…I needed that.” Nick says.  
  
“Yeah, I know you did…I think I did, too.” Mike replies as he honest to God snuggles into Nick’s shoulder. Backstrom rests his chin on top of Green’s stupid, sex-mussed hair.  
  
“Tomorrow morning, round two?” Mike yawns.  
  
Nick smiles.  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
  
 **End.**  
  
  
 **Translations:**  
  
 _Det känns det bra, Mike. Så snäv och varma och fuktiga._ = This feels so good, Mike. So tight and hot and wet.   
  
_Aldrig trodde du vara här, så fattige för det. Sprider benen, vill det svårare och djupare. Oh sin något liknande fucking en flicka, även om. Inte vilja fucking en flicka alla mjuk och sött._ = Never thought you’d be like this, so needy for it. Spreading your legs, wanting it harder and deeper. Oh its nothing like fucking a girl, though. Not like fucking a girl all soft and sweet.  
  
 _Jag var tvungen att kampen mot er för detta. Jag driva och ni flytta tillbaka. Ni ger lika bra som ni får._ = I had to fight you for this. I push and you push back. You give as good as you get.  
  
 _Jag kommer till fuck er hårt…_ = I get to fuck you hard…  
  
 _...och grov..._ = …and rough…  
  
 _...och djup._ = …and deep.  
  
 _Jag fucking du lik en man och det känns fantastiskt._ = I’m fucking you like a man and it’s amazing.


End file.
